7 secrets
by aschwirian1
Summary: Each Camden has a secret and there all ready to come out each chapter will lead to a different camden and a different secret some are small some are big but all will change the lives of the Camdens forever
1. Chapter 1

story takes place 10 years from the end of the show. All the camdens are back in town to celebrate sandys 10th yeaar as pastor but... the camdens have secrets that must come first story is ruthies secret.

Ruthie now 28 walks in to sandys office slowly but is relaxed to see it is only sandy inside. Sandie jumps up and hugs ruthie then the confession starts."Ruthie its been to long I haven't seen you since tbones funeral. "

" Thats why im here there is something I need you to know before sunday."

"What is it ruthie , you can tell me anything. I promise I won't judge or get upset."

"Well, I had simon call Martin to have him meet me here. I did something stupid after tbones funeral. You see when we got a call that tbone had been killed in that moter cycle accident I was sad but more so I was mad that I lost my chance at being his. So when martin came to the wedding we had a one night stand he was leaving the next day to play for the Orioles in maryland. "

"oh, ruthie thats not so bad"

"Well, im not done . just a few months later I found out I was pregnant. She was his but I didn't want to ruin his career so I went to stay with Simon and swore him to secrecy the rest of my family knows I have a daughter but they only found out yesterday. I stayed away from them when I did see them simon and his wife would watch Hope. I never told Martin"

"Never told me what ruthie"

ruthie turned and stared into the eyes of the one man she had truly loved. She knew he was single from simon but she didn't have a hope that he would want her she just hopped he would want to know there daughter"

sandy put her arm on ruthie shoulder "tell him it will be ok"

" Martin , I have kept a secret from you for 9 years. That night we spent together was my first and only time having sex and it gave me something amazing. A daughter."

"What...wait you mean you've kept my daughter from me this whole time why."

"I..I...I..didn't want you to leave baseball. I wanted you to have your dream . When you left last year to become a coach here I knew it was time."

" Where is she , What is her name , When can I see her."

"Her name is hope simon has her at the hotel. im moving with simon and Dasiy back here . I plan to open a law office in town , you can see hope whenever you like. I know you are mad but I hope that someday you mighnt forgive me and allow us to be at least friends."

Martin looks at ruthie and then all of a sudden he pulls her into his arms and says "I have never loved anyone but you , if your willing I want to be there for our daughter and you 24/7 will you marry me ruthie"

Ruthie starts to cry but says yes.

So secret one is done what more do the simons have instore for us. you'll have to wait tell next week to find out


	2. Chapter 2

Simon camden waited in the hotel lobby for Rutie , she had called and said that her and martin had just left the church and were coming to see Hope. Simon was worried about how she would take meeting her father. He had come to love his neice like his own. ruthie and hope had lived above simons garage in san Francisco since Hope came home from the hospital 9 years ago.

Simon watched Hope play with her Aunt Dasiy . Daisy and Him had not been able to have children. They had adopted twin girls last year. The girls were from Poland. Right now Maddie and Lorain were with Dasiys parents in Oregon so that Simon and Daisy could move things into there new house without having to worry what the girls were doing.

Simon looked up as Martin and Ruthie came thru the hotel doors. He was surprised to see they were holding hands. Ruthie mouthed " I'll explain later" . Simon joined his wifes side just as hope ran into her mothers arms. After giving her a big hug , Ruthie sat in a chair and lifted hope onto her lap. she then began to talk " Hope sweety I want you to meet someone very special. This is your Daddy Martin. He wants to get to know you but he allready loves you."

Hope slipped off her moms lap and walked slowly over to Martin . She looked up at him with big eye's and said " I know who you are , your Martin Brewer you played second base on the Orioles team . it's so cool your my dad . I love baseball I was on my schools tball team last year. "

Martin trying not to cry replied " Thats really cool sweety, Your half brother loves to play baseball. maybe sometime soon we can go to the batting cage."

" ok, but first can I ask two things"

"of course"

"first , whos ."

"your brothers name is Aaron 's 11 he lives here with his mommy snd her husband whos a doctor."

cool...maybe tomorrow I can meet him. ummm is it ok for me to hug you daddy"

at this martin couldn't speak he just opened his arms and let her in. It was sometime later when things had settled down that ruthie told simon and dasiy that her and martin were getting married. Simon was happy but also a little sad he had really loved having his sister living with him. Dasiy and Simon decided to go see there new house wile Ruthie,Martin and Hope went to get lunch .

Simon had been working to get things set up here in glen oak via phone and internet for his new job , so Dasiy had come to Glen oak to find a house and Simon knowing what a good relitor she was had let her do the choosing just signing were he needed to. So he surprised to have her tell him to stop at his old house. Simon looked at dasiy and said "Why are we stoping here this can`t be the house the church owns it. "

"Actually the church dosnt own it anymore we do. They had it up for rent but when I went to talk to the board of directors they said it wasn't really worth them keeping as sandy didn't need it and renting meant keep up and fixing anything that broke . so they sold it to me. I know you'll like it once we get inside. The girls will each have there own room. we can use the attic as a play room. I will have my own office and until ruthie ready to move in with Martin she can use the apartment above the garage. "

"Sweetie I know I will love the hose because it was the house I grew up in."

" oh...simon . I swear I didn't know."

instead of answering he just gave her a big kiss.

Stay tunned for next week what will happen at the family dinner, will anyone be missing what other suprises are in store for the camdens.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie couldn't wait to see all her kids together in one place. She was sad that Eric had not survived long enough to be here. Eric had suffered a massive stroke two years ago and then died just a few months later. It had been a hard year but she stayed strong for the kids. She , Sam, and David had moved back to glen dale. The boys had decided to finish there last year of school in a real High school. They had graduated last week. lucys and matts family had been there , the others promised to be there this weekend for the boys graduation dinner. Annie had some interesting news to tell her family and she knew the twins planed to let everyone know what there plans were.

So at 7 pm she , sam and david arrived at the Hotel. They were the first to arrive so they sat down. Sam and davids girlfriends were the next to arrive. Susan sat next to sam , Susan was a petite blonde who was super smart. Margaret sat next to david, she was the opposite of susan in looks. Margaret had dark black sholder length hair and was extremely tall. She was also extremely athletic . The kids started talking to each other and annie had to smile. The next to arrive was matt ,sarah and there twins mark and luke. the twins were ten now and super sweet boys . Sarah was expecting another baby in a few weeks. Soon after matts family arrived mary and Carlos came in with there kids Charlie, Abby,and Leslie. She just loved seeing her grandkids. Lucy and kevin walked in with there 6 kids and there 3 foster kids. Finally simon, Dasiy,ruthie,hope and to annies surprise Martin walked in. They all sat down in the private room of the resterant. Annie smiled as she looked around . Ruthie was the first to speak ,"I must apologize to everyone here I allowed you all to belive hope was tbones daughter , when in actuality she was martins. out tonight and his response was that he had never stopped loving me and would I marry him. I said ues." Many congratulations went around the table then sam spoke "Well, wile were on tje subject of marriage I think me and David should let you know we eloped last sunday with susan and Margaret . Im sorry we didn't tell you but we wanted it selteled before me and david went are seprate ways. At the end of this month me and susan will be leaving for England as I've decided to get an historical poltics degree wile susan gets her law degree. We will both be attending oxford in the fall. " At first no one said anything but then they all started congratulating sam and susan . After they finished David stood up and said " um... so yeah you guys know I've been kinda private about my future. Some of you meny suspect whats going on but I've joined the Navy and been accepted for the navel academy in Annapolis this fall. Margaret plans to attend university of Maryland in the fall . " Again congratulations went around the table and Martin spoke up " David if you guys need a place, I actually still own my condo in Annapolis its yours if you wanted it. " david looked at Margaret who nodded and said thank you. The waitress came to the table and took the drink orders, once she was donr Annie spoke well I guess I should countiune the news then. I have met someone, he's a preacher like your father was, I know it seems soon and were not looking at marriage yet but he has asked me to accompany him on a year long missionary trip to Africa. I will stay at the women school his chuch helped set up and I will be teaching at the school during the day. I know its sudden but I feel this is what god wants me to do. " Annie could see the mixed emotions on her childrens faces. the twins who had allready met Daniel were fine with it, amatter of fact sam and david had started to attend daniels church first they had been invited by the lost boys to attend and found it to be just what they needed. Sandy had told them she had no problem with it as it was more traditional then her church was. The rest of Annies kids looked stunned. Matt finaly spoke " Mom, I Have only one question. Dose he make tou happy?" "Yes, Mat Daniel does make me happy." Allright thats what dad would have wanted."

ok. so week three is done next week we will see how Lucy is feeling and what there big news is.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt decided because he was still standing at the front of his family He needed to speak Sarah and his big news." I also have two major announcement, I wish dad was here to hear the first but I know he's still up there proud of my decision. After dad died me and Sarah received a package from him in it he had wrote all the reasons why he believed in god and he said it was important to have a faith you fully believe in. We talked for days about it and about two weeks ago we started Sandy's Church and just yesterday we gave are lives to Christ . It is a full out blessing and has opened an opportunity for us to serve others. "

Sarah spoke "Carlos has decided to start a non profit organization that brings education opertunites and free health care with a Christian touch to The inner city youth in New York. After the baby is Born we will be moving to New York as his head doctors."

,Annie replied "who will take care of the kids"

I will , I have decided to retire from flight attending and will take care of the kids . I will also be running a girls basketball ball league for the inner city youth. It also might suprise you to know that me and Carlos are expecting another child I'm four months pregnant. "Mary replied

Everyone but Lucy started cheering and sending hugs around . Matt walked over to Lucy and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "What's wrong little sister "

Lucy looked up with tears in her eyes and said "why am I still the last one to find out these things

OK two things one I apologize for the time away, I was trying to find a better system then my phone to type on but so far no luck so please understand a lot of my grammar and spelling mistakes are my phone and not easy to fix right away I am working on fixing the issue. Second we have one more seacret to go and then a epilogue I will hopefully have them done later this week but it's up to work. Thank you to all my Readers for being understanding .


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy had news but she didn't know if she wanted to share it. She had always been the last one to know stuff, she was tired of it. Yet the Minister part of her knew her family should know. So she took a deep breath and said " I guess we all have news then because I have been chosen to go to Washington DC to head a group who will be setting up more Foster care towns around the United States. It's a challenge but I am going to do it...We leave next month and will be in DC at least a year. "

Her family asked menu questions and she was happy to tell them the news. As the night ended she saw how much her family was changing but how much it would always stay the same.

Epilogue

Annie-Annie lived in Africa for three years marrying the Minister she went with. They then came back to the USA to help in inprovished areas. Anni died at the age of 87 of a heart attack.

Mat And Sarah - Matt and Sarah did many small trips but mainly then spent there time with there family. Matt died at 99 and Sarah a week later at age 98

Lucy and kevin - Lucy started 27 more towns across the US but sadly at the age of 37 she and Kevin were killed in an airplane crash. There children were taken in by Simon and his wife.

Simon,- Simon was very happy with his life and loved all his adopted children and his grandchildren. He and his wife were vary lucky to have the life they had and knew it. Simon wife died at age 69 of cancer. Simon lived on always with family. He died at age 94

Ruthie - Ruthie and Martin had 6 more kids. They lived a peaceful life. The one weird thing that happened was there daughters marriage to "Fishlips" son. Lucy and Mary thought this was very funny. Ruthie died at 84 Martin at 89

Sam and David- Sam graduate Oxford and moved to Connecticut with his family he became governer at age 41 and at age 52 he ran and won the race for president. He was well loved and was president for 8 years . Once he finished he retired to his Connecticut home where him and his wife lived a peaceful life with there three children. David was in the navy for 27 years and did several over seas missions, when he retired he started a nonprofit organization for people with PTSD. He and his wife had 11 kids.

And so ends my first full fan fiction story. I am happy you read and hopefully enjoyed my story. I am sorry for the spelling mistakes and how long it took me to post it's been a long summer without a real computer just my phone. I hope you will read my other fan fiction stories when I post them. Thank you again.


End file.
